


Despise yet desire

by Organ2



Category: Sanders Sides, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, set in florida
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Organ2/pseuds/Organ2
Summary: "Roman? Could you please stand up and introduce yourself to the class?"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 4
Collections: Prinxiety





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chai tea latte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chai+tea+latte).



> Hello dear reader, Remaldon here, just want to let you guys know that this is my first fanfic written so it might not be the best😖, but I hope you enjoy all the same. This is set in Florida, but tbh I've never actually been to America, I live in the UK, so if any of you guys want to tell me if I've done anything wrong to do with the school system in the comments that would be great, or you could even give me ideas for things they could do in the future, or places included.  
> Most of the characters are juniors in highschool, and in 11th grade (did I get that right lol), and are of 16 to 17 years of age.  
> Anyway I've been writing notes for a while (sorry if your still reading) but enjoy! <3

Roman's **POV:**

**beep. beep. beep. beep.**

"ROMAN! ROMAN, GET UP GET UP GET UP!" 

My gaze slowly flickered upwards, groaning as the light emitting from my brothers rusty torch pierced my weary eyes. 

"What?... Is everything ok? Come on Remus I'm still half asleep, I can't see a bloody thing.. If you keep doing this I'm going to tell Mamá."

" 'I can't even see a BLOODEY THING!'" 

He rolled over in laughter at his mockery, giggling wickedly, swinging his long legs above him in the air. 

"What? Why is that so funny?" I attempted to raise an eyebrow, but apparently that only made it worse as Remus only leaned into his knees further, tears of laughter falling from his grimy cheeks.

"You sound so British..."Catching his breath, he continued,"y'know, shower with tea bags and shit. Any WHO" he spoke, attempting (and failing) at a British accent, but what came out sounded more like an insecure mix of Italian and Scottish,"it's our first day at a new school! You know, sanders high? 

*authors note, ikr I'm so original at school names* 

Where you may find a new GIRLFRIED!? And then-"

"WOAH REMUS? WHAT THE ACTUAL ALICE?!" I couldn't help but hold in a smirk however, as his statement was quite humorous. "Also Remus, I don't think I'm ever going to get a girl fried, that would be incredibly dangerous, and...Gross. A girl FRIEND maybe.. anyway, I'm gonna go have a shower. I'll se you at school, ya dingbat."

*time skip to walk to school*

"HEY, ROMAN WAIT! I DONT KNOW WHICH WAY TO GO!" 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the type you would make when a teacher has just called you out, I spun myself around to see my 'dearest' brother running towards me, his tan skin surprisingly clean for a day like this- was he attempting to impress someone? His outfit did contain horrible taste, in my opinion- brown cargo trousers with green snakes curling round the edges and top legs, fishnet sleeves being hidden by a baggy, pea green jumper embroided with the words "FuCk OfF" in sparkly silver sequins, a necklace of a copper squid, encrusted With plastic green and red gems underneath the tentacles (I bought him this when we were twelve) was swinging from his neck as he rushed towards me, his fake leather, ripped satchel being gripped by his painted black nails. Along with this, within his satchel I knew it contained his black (fake) leather, spiked jacket, with the words YOOOO I DONT GIVE A SHIT encrusted onto the back (I know, he's incredibly rude.), as well as cargo boots reaching his knees, green laces randomly laced up into an attempted bow. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"GET OVER HERE REMUS, we're GONNA BE LATE!"


	2. ✨First day✨ (ikr again I'm so original with chapter names)

**Virgil's POV:**

I shook myself awake. What time was it? 

Shit... I had worn my contacts overnight... 

My hand reached for my grimy cup of water beside my bed (it had been here for at least four days, but who even drinks water anyway?) tripping slightly over a notebook- full of musical notes and lyrics- that had been discarded onto the carpeted floor the evening before. 

Could I even call it an evening if I had stayed up till 4:30 AM, and then woken up now at 6:00? Would I call it a night or- oh no am I not sleeping enough? Now Mum will think that's the reason my exam didn't go well or what if everyone hates me now oh shit you fucking stupid- 

_shut up, no ones going to think that,_ I told myself. I need to stop overthinking. Grimacing as I swallowed one of my meds with the water, I shuffled over to the bathroom to get ready. 

**Timeskip to after bathroom (NO NO SELF HARM IN THE BATHROOM IF U WERE WONDERING, Virgil has had too much angst in fanfics give him a break lol [i love angst but like- he's not the only one to give it to])**

After exiting the large, airy bathroom, I crouched over my dress table, rushing around as my eyes hovered over the clock again. 

_your going to be late. And then the teachers will give you detention. And then, your mums will get pissed at you for it. But if I leave before putting makeup on, everyone will judge your freckles and rosy cheeks. And that's when bullying starts, which ends up in depression, but you won't realise because you'll be in denial- WHAT IF IM ALREADY DEPRESSED BUT IM IN DENIAL? oh no I-_

oh my fucking god, I really don't know when to shut up. After dotting some dark, almost Maroon (red and purple?!) eyeshadow underneath my very clearly tired eyes, I stuffed my notebooks and guitar into my backpack, plugged my headphones into my Sony Walkman (don't judge me, I enjoy vintage! Also cds just sound so much better, have you ever listened to the black parade like this? Makes you sound and feel cooler.), slipped my black platforms (laced with faded purple laces, plus the platforms make me taller) and skedaddled my way out the house. 

*authors note- a lot of this scene is inspired by my struggle with anxiety and how it can get in the way in tiny, daily struggles and may not seem like much but in the long term can give a very negative affect.If you think you may be struggling with a mental problem or just need somewhere to talk, I'm happy to talk in the comments but also, if you are under 18, kooth really helped me when I was going through some rough patches, it's a website and is free and does not take any personal information, and can be used on the web. Also I own a Sony Walkman that I used to listen to school to, with a black parade cd and honestly it does sound better. And I own black platforms with purple laces that I use to be taller so like- ✨*

🦆 **Hi! Sorry this chapter was so short, I gtg out and my phone is gonna die, so imma continue tommorw hopefully. Hope you enjoyed, stay safe, if u wanna talk about anything I'm here to talk in the comments!🦆**


	3. Who's that?

* * *

Welp I just wrote this whole chapter, but my screen froze and deleted all of it. 😭

**Virgil's POV:**

"Virgil Tempest, could you please remove your headset? We have some news to tell the class, and besides, you and I both know music and electronics have restricted use within school grounds, and I do not want to be the one to conviscate them." 

I sigh melodramatically, and with a small 'fine, I guess' and a few grumbles I begin stuffing my dusty grey headphones into my backpack, which was now falling apart. I can just feel the waves of frustration coming off the rest of the class as their lesson is distributed by none other than the school loner. 

Shit. Did my accent come through when I spoke? No, that didn't... But did it? Everyone knows you're Welsh/British anyway, so what if a bit of your 'up-north' accent slipped? Well now your stalling, and the rest of the class is waiting on you, you stupid fuck, well done. Well it's not like any of them liked you anyway, why does it matter? Oh my fucking god for goodness sake, just sit down. 

I return to my seat, feeling the eyes from around the room bear into my hunched over back. Well, who could blame them? I'd just gone and made a fool of myself, I would do the same. I begun to daydream of continuing to listening to music. Does Mr Heere hate me or something? Does he hate my headphones? Who could though, they're adorable- they've got black cats with shiny purple eyes on them!

Not that I'd ever admit that I bought them due to their cuteness. I have to maintain my status as class loner, and once a loner, always a loner. I only reveal three of my emotions, hatred, sarcasm, and boredom. Besides, who needs friends anyway? School relies too much on them, and school is society, and society is shit as a whole. Anyway, I'm not entirely a loner; I have Nox, Achilles and my music, and myself. Nox and Achilles are both my cats at home (I once tried to bring Achilles to school, it utterly failed) and are the only people (can I call them people? I don't know) that I can rely on never leaving me, and not caring about my overall persona. Achilles has a name based off one of my favourite songs, and despite it's overall meaning being depressing as fuck, if you change it to the context of a cat, it makes it a bit less shit. Nox was named by one of my mums, Isabella, who speaks Latin (she knows so many languages, it's mental), and taught me a bit too. Apparently, Nox is a shortening of the word night, and we both agreed it would work with Nox's velvety, inky black fur, and her grey tipped ears. 

Promptly out the blue, Mr Heere raised his quivering voice to the class, making me (embarrassingly) jump slightly at the sudden change of silence. 

"Ok! So class, today we have a slight surprise change from our average Monday morning! Roman Regal, would you kindly introduce yourself to the class? That is, if you feel comfortable to do so." 

My eyes wandered to the boy that has just stood up for the class and he was...

quite pretty. 

A blush could be felt creeping up my neck like fingers attempting to steal my breath from my throat as I continued to look over his appearance;

his smooth, very clearly looked after skin was a light tan, with the ocassional beauty spot dotted across his face, which could be joined together to make a somewhat constellation on his rosy cheeks. His eyes were a slight hazel, but came off as a bright green in the illuminated, heated lamps hanging from the room's smeared, stained ceiling. A crisp white, bottom up shirt with a small, glimmering red and gold embroiled Rose was untucked and looked as if it had been ironed for at least an hour and a half. Chocolate brown Cigarette pants were rolled up at the ankles neatly, and despite the rest of his outfit bee-ing (tubbo alert🐝) surprisingly fancy, his shoes were dusty, slightly muddy maroon converse, adorned with rainbow laces, which seemed as if had taken an age to lace up to perfection. 

Why was I thinking like this? You just saw him, you can't be thinking like this. Besides, no one ever looks at you like that, let alone looks at you, or even realsied your there. Anyway-

Boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so the song that I was talking about is Achilles come down, I'll link it here.   
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RDXGSVi4cgU


	4. Eye contact

**Virgil's POV (I promise I will do someone else's POV other than his sometime 😖):**

Boom. His eyes met mine. I gazed intensely into his, feeling the redness of my face reach the tip of my nose. I never make eye contact, so why am I doing this now? It's totally not like I'm in some cliché high school drama or something...

no one's ever noticed me. So why has this random, disgustingly perfect boy done so? He should just wipe that stupid smile of his face. 

Instead of the warmth I felt before, I began to enter the cocoon of my old self, full of coldness and a chilled heart. I wanted to punch him. Why did he look so happy? Why was he noticing me? It's not right. Stupid smile. Stupid face. Stupidly perfect. Stupidly handsome and tall. 

The only word to describe him now is simple. 

_ew._

clearly he did not think the same of me (or he didn't openly, at least) as his grin grew wider across his face whilst he gave me a kinda cute (ITS NOT CUTE, HES GROSS) wave from his side of the classroom. Instead of returning the gesture, I gave him my signature look- a glare, followed by an arrogant smirk. Two for the price of one. That should get him from thinking we could be friends, or he can be nice to me. 

I notice his immediate change of emotion in his reaction to this, and he uses an uno reverse card on me, giving me back the same glare I gifted him, along with a dramatic raised eyebrow. Great. That's another thing I can add to the annoying drama king list. 

"Well hello there, ladies, lords and non-binary royalty! My name is Roman, as Mr Heere has just so stated. I can't wait to start a new year of my life with all you good civilians!"

Oh wow, this is just great. Even his voice sounds like a royal gaurd, or one of those good looking princes in a Disney movie. 

In a bad way of course, nobody likes the princes anyway, they're too overrated. 

_You used to have a crush on prince Phillip when you were twelve._

no, no I didn't, I was blinded by his annoyingness to tell that I actually hated him, that never happened. 

_But it could happen again, with a different Prince Charming._


	5. Emo headphone boy

**Roman's POV:**

Mr Heere announced my arrival as I began to rise from my seat, but a small, dark figure in the corner caught the corner of my eye.

The emo headphone boy, from the beginning of class. The one who made a fool of himself in front of a group of snivelling, American teenagers. And by the way the class reacted, it seems as this wasn't a one-off distruption, or the first time he had made himself look like an idiot. 

And yet I felt sorry for him. He seemed constantly distressed, his foot tapping adamantly against the dusty concrete flooring, his thumbs having a war without himself realising it, his left knee bouncing against the bottom of his desk, causing his whole table to shake as if an earthquake was only available for his table. 

I noticed him make eye contact with me, and the look on his face became even more filled with fear, and I can only imagine behind all his foundation his face had gone a bleached white. 

Attempting to reassure him of what seemed like intense worry, I gave him a look I knew all too well to make- a beam that I spread across my whole face, and a slight wave of my hand to imply happiness. 

Another good deed I can add to my list for today. 

What I earned in return was unlike any I had received before- a chilling frown painted over his dark chocolate eyes, as if looking into my very soul. 

I began to feel sick. It's not often I get gifts like this after my good deeds. So why does he return it in this way? 

My eyes avert to the ground, and when I look back onto his face, I earn an additional package: a devilish smirk, as if he's just beaten me by cheating in a race. 

Fine. If he wants it that way, he'll get what he wants. I feel my brows furrow back at him, glaring passionately into his own. 

Fucking emo villain.


	6. New friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I haven't written in a few days (to the few people that do read this). Anyway hope you enjoy!

**Virgils POV (I promise I'll do someone else's soon pls don't kill meh) :**

The cool outside air punched my cheeks as I exited the building, a wave of relief wrapping round me like a soft hug of a friend, something I hadn't felt in a long time, and although in denial about it, wish that I could have one. 

I squeezed through large crowds of teenagers and teachers alike, attempting to make it to my safe spot. This was a place only I alone knew the whereabouts (or so I believe), and was the perfect space to get some peace and quiet, to let my thoughts wander across the mindscape. 

When I make it there, I want to cry at what I see. 

_What the actual bloody hell._

Instead of the peace and quiet tranquility of my space, what I am welcomed with is not what I would have wanted at all. 

Sitting on my tree stump was a short, wavy haired kid, wearing a waistcoat and yellow turtleneck tucked into a pair of far too large mom jeans which were slightly ripped at the knees, showing an underlayer of black and white striped tights (or leggings? I couldn't quite tell), finished wearing polished brown oxfords, laced with mustard yellow ribbons. Their hair was tied up into a messy bun, giving a soft poofy affect. But one thing I couldn't stop staring at was the left side of their face, and left arm. It was completely burned up, and their left arm was slightly shrivelled, reminding me slightly of Proffesor Dumbledore's hand. Thankfully they had not noticed me staring yet, and instead seemed to be invested in both a thick book sitting in their lap and-

For the second time today I feel my cheeks burn up as I notice that he's not only reading a book in my space, but also sitting in Roman's lap in my space. 

Your jealous.


	7. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I haven't been writing long chapters, but I find it easier to do it in shorter parts but more chapters, and I'm also writing on my phone so it glitches (idk why) when I write really long chapters- it just freezes and doesn't allow me to write any longer , even though I am no where near the character limit. Anyway enjoy!

**Virgil's POV:**

_No, no, I am totally and definetedly not jealous, I hate him and you've only met this morning, ew,gross. Besides, who cares?_

_I care. He's sitting in my space._

preparing myself for the worst, I clear my throat. 

The burned-face kid doesn't even glance up from his book, instead allows a serpent like smirk to rise up the right side of their face. With their gloved left hand, they wave their fingers at me, as if they're the queen or something, making my blood boil. Arrogant prick.

Roman brings his face up energetically to face me, the same grin from this morning beaming at me. 

But one thing isn't right. 

The boy I'm facing isn't Roman.

Almost identical but clearly longing to look different, he has parts of his hair grey and lighter browns, but to my surprise it does not seem dyed, but seems natural. His hair is a lot straighter than Roman's, making me assume that Roman puts hair curlers on in the morning. His style is very alt/grunge, giving me something to relate to. His eyes were also a slightly different colour too, they were a brownish green, the type a dying grass might look like. 

"H-hi? This is my space...?" I can feel my hand move sub-consciously to my arm, my nails raking against the small amount of skin showing. I let myself do it anyway to relieve stress, breathing through my nose as I feel the fresh, scraped skin meet the air. 

" you should stop doing that, it'll get infected." 

The smirking snake spoke, their words slipping elegantly off their tongue like rain off a fresh leaf. But what surprised me even more is that they noticed my anxious habit. Why do people keep noticing me today?

Not looking up from their book again, their lulling words start again-

"also, you can't claim school property, we found this too, darling. Or is little baby going to kick us out? Or call on mummy? Or daddy?"

"no, actually I was going to ask how you found this space, who are you, and why are you here? Also, I don't have a dad, never have." 

I knew that to get here, the only way in was through the abandoned scaffolding (left there when the school ran out of money to make the new science block), and then climb over the janitor's shed and under his fence (which was a tight squeeze, but I [apparently] have an incredibly skinny body, so I can make it). But it's not often -or normal- that kids would find this, as it's such a specific route.

Roman's doppelgänger was the one to speak now, giggling mischievously (and quite creepily) before hand. "We found it by searching for it dummy. But as for who we are, my name , good SssIR" he put on a fancy accent, possibly attempting to mock mine (which I tried to hide very well, I've been practicing since I was seven to get rid of it)"is Remus, and this is my boo, Dee." 

Snap. I wince slightly as snake face shuts their book abruptly, looking me up and down now. It makes me slightly uncomfortable. "No need to be so informal, Remus. My name is Janus, but you may call me Jan, as it appears we may become friends within the next half hour." 

I wrinkle my nose in disgust. "What makes you say that?" 

Remus continues to play with Janus' hair, Janus - or Dee- smiles, "well your clearly a loner, and different, just like us. Your style and interests are similar to my own, judging from your pins embroiding your backpack. Remus whispered into my ear that he likes your style as you climbed under the fence, meaning he accepts you as someone with similar taste. Along with this, i can already tell that my voice is making you calmer, and your surprise as you realsied you had been called out from your unhealthy habit, possibly caused by anxiety of some kind, and, whether you like it or not, you felt happy that you had been acknowledged, and that someone was willing to help slightly, even if just a little bit, and was not alarmed by your overall 'I don't give two shits' appearance, or by the fact that you were sub-consciously self harming in my presence, even if it was unoticeable, and is not because you intend to hurt yourself, but because it calms your anxiety slightly. Along with this, you also admire the fact that we were able to find this place. So in short, I believe there is a chance of us becoming 'friends' or acquaintances at least. Does that sum up a good enough answer?"


	8. No shit Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus really went and pulled a Sherlock in the last chapter ;) also I'm in double pe lol it sucks. Anyway enjoy this chapter, I'm gonna be posting even more (hopefully) 🐝👹✨

**Janus's POV (YESSS I finally get to do my fave snek boi- JANUS SUPREMACY):**

I watched the peculiar boy's face glimmer with surprise at what I had just explained to him. I've been practising this since I was ten, and helps impersonate and understand others to the best ability.

"what are you, Sherlock Holmes?" 

He continues to fiddle with his thin hoodie strings, his eyes darting around the area like a golden snitch, trying to find something to look at. 

"Ah, so your British too. Somewhere up north I'm guessing...?" 

I can see his face flush red, even from underneath his foundation. 

"You really blush a lot, don't you? That's cute." 

Remus makes a dramatic 'humph' at this, and I turn around to give him a small kiss on the cheek, to remind Remus that he's still the favourite, but also to torment the boy even more. my smirk widens as I see it works, his nose wrinkling like he did before. 

"You guys really are... touchy" dropping his backpack down on the dirt ground with a thud, sitting down dramatically onto the log beside us. 

Remus looks up from braiding my hair. 

"Ya got a problem with that bucko?" 

The young boy shoots a 'ferocious' glare across to Remus. 

"Hey now, don't be looking at Remus like that. Anyway, what's your name, you've sat down and all we know is that your an emo British lad who is clearly gay of some sort and blushes ALOT. See, your doing it again."

"my name's Virgil Tempest. And how'd u know I was gay?" 

"Oh pu-lease darling, I could smell it coming off you from a country away! Anyway, how about we start our friendship by playing a game of questions?" 


	9. Questions

**Rat man's POV 🐭🐀🍃:**

my face lit up at what Janus had just said, as I knew so many things to make others uncomfortable. Giggling with glee, I sat up straighter. 

"Umm... what is questions, may I ask?" I watched as his hand slowly glided to his arm without realising, his black glossed nails hovering over the available skin.

Before I could speak, Dee-Dee spoke for me. 

" _Tsk tsk tsk."_ He grabbed Virgil's hand away from him, grasping it in his own. "We wouldn't want you getting hurt, sweetheart." 

I knew that despite the fact Janus flirted with literally everyone, it was just his way of caring, and his mannerisms. I knew that he still loved me more than anyone else, and I found it quite funny to watch his victims' reactions to his... expressions. 

I spoke up. " Ok, so, you witchy bitchy, Questions is a game which is pretty easy; we ask you a question and u can either answer or we get to ask you to do something in return, and the questions are yes/no questions only, but you may explain them if needed to!" 

"Excuse me? Witchy Bitchy?! Do you take me for a Halloween freak?" I smiled at Virgil's pretend outburst, with the addition of a dramatic hand gesture to his chest, and a small smile set on his face. It was small, but it showed he was letting his guard down a bit and seemingly cheering up. 

"Yes, yes I do. Anyway! Janus, you ask the first question!" 

Janus leaned back into my shoulder, and made a dramatic humming sound, as if thinking of how to code a robot pig (something we had talked about on a few occasions before hand, don't ask). 

"Okay, darlings! Virgil! You said you don't have a dad, never have, yet you don't seem sad about it. Was he mean or did he divorce or-" 

"m-my mums are lesbians" he stammers out faster than a virus spreading through a town, supposedly embarrassed about this fact. 

"And I'm Omnisexual, Remus is gay for me, and your supposedly gay. Why be so cautious about it?" Janus' words slip off his tongue very smoothly, almost like a snake's hisss. At this, Virgil murmurs something that is inaudible, but clearly makes him uncomfortable, so we move on. How else are we going to gain his trust? 

"Ok... so.. Are you guys dating? If so, how long?" 

I can't help but let out a slight laugh at this. "Wow... is it really not that obvious? Of course we're dating, bitch witch boy,he's sitting on my lap, and I just kissed him. Do you want me to do it again or..." 

"NOPE! I'm good thanks!" The words swiftly come out his mouth, but I notice it finish with a giggle. Good, he's more comfortable. 

Janus continues what I started. 

" we've been in a long distance relationship for a year and a half, and we met in a playground at fourteen, exchanged phone numbers, and messaged almost every day. From that, Remus developed a bit of a crush on me, told me about it, and although i doubted myself for a very long time too, I gave in and told him the truth, which was that I also had feelings. From that we began an online relationship, and then Remus' council home moved him and his family to Florida, where I live, and he joined this school yesterday, where we could finally see eachother in person again after over two years." 

"That's kinda cute, actually. Also, congrats! Are you guys out to everyone or..." 

"Hey! You already asked your question! Wait your go!" My remark clearly worries him slightly, suddenly giving me a bit of guilt. I wouldn't show it though, I'm the crazy bitch who drives fear into the hearts of men! (Not women or others though, they have my respect✊). "Don't worry, I'm joking. [i see him let out a breath at this]. We're out to literally everyone we meet apart from our parents. They can be a liiitttleee bit..." I wave my hand from side to side at this, pulling a grimace to hope he gets the idea. 


	10. Personal life

**Virgils POV:**

"ohhh... okay." I understood what he was intending to show, and I knew how uncomfortable it could be to talk about things like this, so I left it be. 

"OKAY! It's my goooo!!" Remus pushed his body up once again to be eye level with the rest of us. 

"VIRGIL!" I froze up in fear, even though I was enjoying myself. Why did it always have to be me answering? I nodded to show I was ready. 

"Are you a top or a bottom? You've got some bottom vibes going on but like- don't judge a book by its cover!" 

"Remus! You're making him blush again! Also, he's clearly a bottom, I would've thought that was obvious." Janus let out a small snake hisss of a giggle at the end, clearly enjoying my embarrassment.

"guys, can we please stop talking about whether I'm a top or a bottom. Can I have a different question please?" Biting the inside of my mouth to stop myself from letting out a sigh or a laugh, I say. 

Remus pirks up again. "Ok, are you a virgin?"

"OKAY NOPE I THINK I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS GAME!"

Just as I finish my sentence, we hear something. The bell for our next period. Shit. That means we missed a whole one just by sitting here chatting.

"HA! Yes, maths has finished, and I didn't have to live through it!" Remus throws his fist happily into the air, pushing Janus off him with it. 

"Well, I would have liked to have done my philosophy lesson, but I have to admit I did have a rather good time sittin here... what about we go get some food? There's the hole in the fence you made last year, Virgil, that we could use to escape." Janus' golden yellow eye glints mischievously😏, as if he knew already what my answer was going to be. 

"Umm-" twiddling my thumbs, I'm suddenly yanked my Remus, who already has my backpack in hand, and guided me to the fence.

"too late! We're doing it!" 


	11. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for those reading, I haven't written in over a week! There's been a lot going on and I haven't had much time free, so I'm extremely sorry😖🐝. Hope you enjoy this one!

**Virgils POV:**

*🔥✨Time skip brought to you by potato- wielding child-killing blob man (bcs I don't think anyone has gotten over it yet)💥✨*

I don't know how, but I had somehow agreed to make friends and BUNK SCHOOL with some weirdos I had not met until today. Why?

I'm still asking myself that question. Do I really want to make friends? Am I lonely?

Well no shit Sherlock, I'm pretty sure we all knew that part. 

✨authors note: for some reason my phone isn't letting me write in different fonts😭Even tho it was working before... sadnéss✨

I had eventually made my way home after going to get milkshakes (yes I'm lactose intolerant, but who actually gives a shit- I know I don't, all I'll get is an upset stomach for a while), sat on the top of the abandoned playground throwing pebbles into the pond (Remus fell in- me and Janus both think he did this on purpose- but Remus wasn't fazed by it, and carried on his day as if nothing had happened) and talked about so many things that friends talk about.

That was such an alien word to me. Friends. But now... well, now I am one. And I have them. And it I makes me feel so, so happy, I'm smiling because I want to smile not because I'm made to or obliged to, and there's his feeling of warmth rapped around my soul, just like how Remus rapped his arms around me and enveloped me into a hug, as did Janus. It just felt right, hugs and laughter and stupid conversations. And I felt happy and calm, a feeling that i often feel restricted from compared to everyone else. I kept chanting in my head, and these words repeated for the whole evening. 

Friends.


	12. You're gonna be popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello ladies lords and non-binary royalty! I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a while for the few reading, I needed to take a break for a while, I got kinda stressed out for a bit and just needed to chill out for a bit (it didn't really work, but I'm going to update anyway bcs I have a few ideas).   
> Enjoy, and thank u specifically to Random_personcspophk, you don't fail to keep me writing, even if my works not that great lol.

**romans POV:**

my eyes scanned the lunch hall, looking for the peculiar blonde that invited me to his table earlier today. 

_'Hiya, newbie! What's you're name? My name's Patton, but you can call me Padre, that's what my previous friends called me. I saw you making a lot of Hamilton references, have you seen it! I love musicals, almost as much as I love friends! And puppies. Are you a dog person or a cat person? If I'm being honest, I can never really decide, but it usually depends how I'm feeling that day. How about you then? Oh gosh, I've gone off on a tangent! Anyway-_

he just wouldn't stop talking, and usually, I would find this a nuciance. But there was this certain feel to him, as if he was a beam of light in the dark world today. Apart from me, I'm also a beam of light, the prince to the princess.

but what if you're not? Geez Romano, stop being so selfish, you'll never become a popular friend if you act like that. But then people will think I'm incsecure if I don't! 

Get your head in the game, c-c-come on, go go! 

Wow, that's sad, making musical references in my head. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Patton sitting with an obscurely tall, skinny kid at the window table in the corner. I shot him a wave, painting my well-known grin across my face, and he returned it with a softer one. One that, if emotion was a colour, would be a cloudy, weightless pink, spinning around his head like a halo. 

Ok, Roman. We're going to make some friends. And everything is going to be great, and your going to forget about the fucking emo villain from earlier. 

You're gonna be popular.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you ladies, lords and non binary royalty enjoyed the last chapter! I should be writing the next one fairly soon. Also if any originally content creators see this I will not hesitate to take this down.  
> This is dedicated to my friend Charlie, who was the one who created many of the character ideas in this with me! They're honestly the coolest and I wouldn't have written this without them wanting me to.  
> See you next time guys gals and non-binary pals! Peace out!


End file.
